


The One That Got Away

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't believe that she had let him walk away from her and go through the anomaly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrehistoricCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrehistoricCat/gifts), [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts).



She couldn't believe that she had let him walk away from her and go through the anomaly. She wanted to say screw professionalism and run after him and pull him back through to her. To safety. Something was going to go wrong with this mission. It was going to be something really bad that happened here -- to all of them. She'd felt it all night and the longer they had stayed in this area, the worse the feeling had gotten; now she felt like something was trying to squeeze all of the air out of her lungs, making her fight to keep her eyes open to watch it all happen.

Kissing him in the way she did hadn't been part of her thought process as she worried what was going to happen all night, but she couldn't deny that it felt like the perfect kiss. More than that, it felt absolutely right between her and Nick. The annoying fact that Helen was there watching them was one of those things that she could have done without. It should have been a private moment between her and Nick, but the circumstances seemed unable to ever provide them with that kind of luxury.

"I have a bad feeling about this mission," Claudia said softly as she looked into Nick's eyes. "I don't want you to go through this anomaly; not right now and maybe not ever. It seems like a set up for everything that can go wrong to go wrong."

Nick caressed her face gently, letting his fingers trace her face and his eyes drink their full of how she looked in this moment. He didn't know how much time would pass while they were on the other side and he wanted to carry Claudia's image and the way she felt in his arms all the way through this outing.

"We'll go only far enough inside to find a safe place to dispose of the future predators where they won't be able to cause any more trouble for anyone in any world." He kissed her hair. "We won't be gone very long and then I can come home to you and we can take a few days off from Anomalies, ex-wives trying to cause trouble, and Lester. It will be fine."

They kissed again and then Nick turned, grabbing his gear and picking up one side of the cage of future predators. After Ryan picked up the other side, Nick turned back over his shoulder and smiled right at her.

As he walked away, Claudia couldn't stop the dread that was moving through her entire body as she stood watching them disappear. When she approached the anomaly, she had the choking feeling that she was never going to see Nick Cutter again in this world.

He'd be the one that haunted her as the one that got away. Got away because she hadn't followed him through the anomaly of dinosaurs and helped him make sure that he and Tom returned safely.


End file.
